Finding Acceptance
by RocknKitty
Summary: MoonShun has been banished.Crashlanded on an alien planet,with no yearning to return to a hateful clan,what can she do?Worse,what made her aid that ooman,and why is it so persistant to know her?Why should it care?Maybe...has she found real acceptance?


**Alright, so this is a new one. I just thought it up tonight, so yeah xP I'm kinda in an angsty mood too, so yeah…this might get emotional and junk, kinda as a way to relieve some emotions xD but it's not exactly like this story, seriously! I just find weird ways to relieve depressing emotions…**

**I'm working on Xeno Child still…I, uh, kinda lost what I wrote on pap-ah of chapter 3 T.T so…I'll finish that…eventually...I'm doing random crap this summer too.**

**Yeah, could've been better…but I don't feel like screwing with the work. This is a prologue. W00T. Anyway, please give me some feedback, ACTUAL feedback please, on writing, the basic idea so farish….you get my drift. Thanks guys, you're all really patient, and I'm glad to be writing moar AVP…or Predator in this case…so far! (over dramatic surprised face of doom)**

**Huzz-ah, enjoy, please review. I'll try to update sometime soon…Not sure if I'll get to a computer in time, but yeah. This is my story, anyone steals, I get a predator to send a combi-stick right up in your ass. I don't own this all either…like, the predos….lol, sounds like pedos….ew…predos as pedos….disturbing images….lol**

_**Finding Acceptance**_

Acceptance. It was a fictional belief in her world. All her life she was shunned from both her family and clan. For what reason? She was herself. She was different than other yautja. Some more logical of her kind claimed she lacked a chromosome, which was why she was so odd. Others said she was a curse from the Almighty Ones, a bastard child casted aside for them to deal with. Yet for reasons that made her cry, they disowned her. She could function just as well as any other. There was nothing wrong in her eyes.

But to someone else, she always was. For her being herself, for standing up for herself, she was now being sent away; permanently. Handcuffed she was sent into the small pod, large head bent down in shame and misery. Though she wasn't looking up to them, she could feel their hateful, racist eyes upon her. What in her life had she ever done for this treatment?

The clan leader spoke to their people, explaining again why she was being shipped away. She openly harassed her, yet again embarrassing herself to her kind. You would think the females would have compassion for others of their gender, like they did for their newborn sucklings. But no, not even her mother accepted her. No one ever had.

As an official sign of her banishment, the head female of their clan whipped her staff at the pod and the prisoner of hate. Her clan's eyes followed, glaring at the young one. The warriors leading her to the pod released her bounds. She was bigger than both of them by a head, but she didn't fight back. The young one forcefully accepted her fate. She looked at the crowd for the last time. She'd never see these people again.

Through the crowd she caught familiar faces, her mother, her father, her twin sister, who happened to be fully respected and loved by the whole clan. The last face she saw was the one who forced her into this cursed banishment. The older yautja glared, his mandibles flared slightly, but pleased with the punishment given to her. Hiding it from everyone else, she sent her own private glare his way. Damn him. Let the Black Warrior take his life in the most painful way.

But wherever they were allowing her to crash land, she prayed it would be better. Maybe she'd die in the coarse landing. Maybe she'd finally find a land of peace, where she truly was accepted for who she was. Maybe MoonShun would finally be accepted for her pale white skin and bright ice eyes. Maybe they'd accept the Ghost of Death there.

But the only thing that they had ever accepted about her was her banishment. No one seemed to care as she was roughly tucked away into the small pod. No one's heart seemed to sink as the pod left the tropical planet, leaving their solar system for good.

But that was the way it always was. No one ever cared. They would get back to their lives…and forget.

**Oh, forgot to add that there's some AVP novel terms in this….Sucklings are lil' baby kiddie predos, and the Black Warrior is basically the Pred's Angel of Death. HE WINS YOUR LAST BATTLE. THE BATTLE OF YOUR LIEF!!! (ahem) and the Ghost of Death is mine…don't ask, I barely even know xD **


End file.
